Danno's alternate characters
Life after The Human-Covenant War During a battle on a secure UNSC world with what remained of the Covenant loyalists, aka Jiralhanae, fighting alongside an ODST battalion, including Gunnery Sgt Buck and Lance Corporal "Romeo", Marquis-B589, and many others, Spartan-048 faced an event that changed him forever. He had assisted well in eliminating most of the Loyalists. Suddenly, a bright green flash of light consumed Danno and he was never seen for three days... until he returned, transformed into a small, female twilit being almost exactly like Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. How this transformation occured and who was responsible is unknown... he/she hasn't revealed this part yet. Danno then discovered her useful, (But temporary) Body possession abilities, first tested on a Lion that was "living" in a stage of Drought and famine. The Lion body wasn't old, but it w as week, and almost dying from mass hunger. It was a painful experience, until it's life was ended, and Danno took over the body of an ODST temporarily, before a Spartan-II body was givin to him; coutesy of the UNSC. He then used a large amount of Forerunner tech and took command of a massive fleet of Sentinels, where he lead them in the Battle of Installation 02 against the Flood. The only important log after this battle was the accident in a sealed military Laboratory, when the Blacklight virus was accidentally released once more, and his physical body was consumed. This new "Mercer-Dan" Prototype was what interacted with all of his allies until it consumed a very powerful Sith lord, Darth Malak. It then harnessed the Power of the Dark side of the Force and turned on Danno's allies. It fled with what was left of Malak's fleet when Danno, in "Midna" form, returned from a long period of mental inactivity from shock of her body being consumed by the virus, to her allies. Danno's combat abilities were very powerful as a Spartan... now as a twilit being, "she" relies more on magic attacks for defense as well as offense. Unable to shapeshift for a while now, Danno is stuck in the imaged form above... and so has temporarily renamed "himself" Midna. Recently, for some reason Midna has traveled to a lake with her friends and spent some time alone on the other side of the lake. When the others tried to follow, she used her power to keep them away as she summoned an army of Shadow beings and the king of the Twilight Realm, Zant. She seemed enpowered by magic, then was cast away in the Twilight realm when Zant said her task was 'Done'. Then, the world was cast in shadow. Since then, no one has seen or heard from her again, though Zant implies that she is a great help to him, serving him without question. After Danno and the group exterminated Zant, they dealt with Mercer, and "She's" had to endure much since then. Depression had begun to kick in, even going so far as to damaging a large portion of The Forest of No Return until she snapped out of it. However, Midna has since had "His" Spartan-II form reconstructed, just the way it was, but he/she kept all the powers he/she had before, including the shadow imp form. Recently, Danno's old person of the UNSC has been revived... he's been brought up to Kelly-087, a fellow Spartan-II, and Marquis tells him the other dead Spartans are in a dimension that they can visit. 2 days later, Spartan-048's original abilities as a soldier were tested early... he, Alien, and Marq were on an Op to reaquire a stolen Base for the UCR. However, the mission proved a failure as the enemy position was too strong to penetrate. During the retreat, however, Spartans-087 and-048 were trapped in a snowbank as a Blizzard raged over the area. The two were rescued, but Spartan-048 was suffering from armor failure greatly... something he has experienced many times before. This time, the tempurature control malfunctioned, and so suffered from Advanced Hypothermia and Frostbite. He was rushed to the Med-bay, where he Barely survived the experience... he had his Arm amputated and replaced by an advanced Cybernetic limb. Additionally, Danno has assisted the RP group in finding new characters. He has now become essential in bringing The Babylon, "Zack Hydra", and even, to an extent, Gaara of the Sand and Ynni. Once Marq's true origins were revealed, it turns out he knew about his race, for while in Midna form, he came upon hystorical records and myths about these Bird-people. After the Bird-Human destroyed the Skyverse, Danno's hair temporarily turned Blonde, removed his Prosthetic arm, and had his arm grown back by Ynni. ''Hawkeye was the title that Danno-048 went by long ago after his initial Spartan service. It is what had happened to everything he knew, changed forever, that made him change himself.... the extreme shock turned his normally Brown hair to a Blonde collor, and he had spent 3 years without speaking a word, or interacting with people. He injected the needed nutrients and hydration into his blood, therefore he has never eaten or drank in those three years. He also has never spoken a word in those three years, in which'' his voice became deep and gruff; but he assured everyone that his voice would return to normal in time. Before the life-changing event, Danno went to go see Marvel's "The Avengers"... he built a half-obsession over 'Hawkeye', and desired Ynni to teach him the art of Archery... being a beginner, his skills were somewhat terrible, and he never got the chance to fire a single arrow in his life. Howevever, after THE EVENT, Danno was changed entirely... he now has made training his body and mastering Archery his one goal; he has intensified in nearly every way.... once, he looked at Leria and Helen kind of like Daughters to him, but now, he has avoided them, saying that "They are a distraction for my training, And so I must remove my prescence from ALL my friends." Danno, dubbing himself with the alias of his previous Avengers Protege', has disconnected himself from everyone he once knew. He has been alone for nearly 2 years, staying so elusive that even the Babylon cannot find him. For now, he seems to have mastered his Archery, and might be training himself further. All ties to his past have been broken.... all he cares for now is to make a better, brighter future not only for him, but for everyone he ever knew. Danno has since tried to Kill Marquis a few times now... each attempt leading to failure. However, he lead a team of armed men into following Marquis into The Forest of No Return, where they established a sort of Military Fortress there in order to stage their attack. During the assault, Danno managed to wound Midna and heavily damaged Marquis' body. Believing his Assassination to be victorious, Danno attempted to escape the combat zone via Helicopter... but his pursuers, Blair and the Anti version of Marquis, managed to slow him down long enough to prompt Danno into killing himself with a sidearm... however, reinforcements drove the captors away long enough for Danno to get away. He has not been seen since. He then began an obsession over killing Marq, in order to get revenge on him destroying his old world; however, this wasn't allowed to happen, and Marquis Vaporized Danno's body, making him resurrect Danno as a new character. Who that character was remained a mystery... until now. When Adam Jensen shot and killed his ex-girlfriend, Megan Reed, Jensen was then revealed to be the character that Danno was resurrected into. He then began to fade away, telling Marq it was the last time he'd see him in that way. The remaining Spartan-II's... John-117, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-053... were gathered by Marq, so Danno could have a final Goodbye. Then Danno disappeared... Evan While not an alternate version of Danno, this is really the only place to put him lol. Evan was once your average, normal guy; however, he was turned into a Werewolf by samantha, who decided it was best not to be alone in the world as she was the last of her kind. He is still getting used to all the random chaos that happens, but he is very positive about it all. Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Blacklight entities Category:Characters Category:Danno's Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Forerunner Category:Enhanced Category:Former UNSC Category:Lawful Good Category:Halo Fan Characters Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Magical Being Category:Military career Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:OP Category:Personalities Category:Shape shifter Category:Spartans Category:Super Soldiers